Don't Forget Me
by EvilRegalPrincess
Summary: Regina gave Emma new memories, but she doesn't want Emma to forget her. In response Emma tells her she won't remember anything else. Based off the season finale with some lines from Imagine Me and You.


**Don't Forget Me**

**A/N: In my opinion this is how the finale should have ended. Few lines taken from Imagine Me and You no copyright intended. Sorry I haven't been around; my new classes start soon so that's a hassle. Enjoy this (: Feedback always welcome.**

Peter Pan cast his horrid curse to make everyone forget who they were so he could have a new Neverland. In the end Rumple and Pan died, but the curse was too powerful which made Regina realize she had a price to pay. She had to say goodbye to the thing she loved most, Henry & Emma.

Regina held the curse in her hands as she turned around looking at Emma. "It isn't our price, it's mine" she started. "What're talking about," Emma asked worried. "It's what I felt when I first held it," The brunette breathed looking down at the bottle then back up. Emma stared at Regina as her heart stopped. Regina looked at Emma sadly; "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Emma looked at Henry "Henry," she spoke as he walked over to his mother looking at Regina sadly. Although she knew it was her as well. Regina swallowed; "I can never see him again. I have no choice; I have to undo what I started." Emma looked at Regina sadly feeling her heart break more. Snow then thought about it as her and Regina talked about how the curse brought them to Storybrooke, but it was never meant to exist nor did they belong there.

Regina explained that by escaping the curse everyone would return where they were from and were prevented from ever returning except Henry and Emma because Henry was born in the real world and Emma was the savior. She was created to break the curse and once again she could escape it. Emma stared at Regina with her mouth agape; "I don't want to, we'll both go back with everyone" she explained hugging Henry tight to her side. They stood there for a moment before Regina responded; "That's not an option. I can't be with him, if I don't pay the price none of this will work." Then everyone looked around hearing the thunder of the curse.

Emma looked to Snow who told her she had to go. "I just found you," she said sadly not wanting to leave her parents nor Regina in that matter. Snow and Charming explained to her that it was her best chance as Henry's if they left. Emma stared at Regina listening to what she had to say. "I've known you for some time, and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I could be with me son," Regina smiled looking at Henry placing her hand under his chin. Regina kept her focus on Henry speaking more to him; "But really what I want is for Henry to be happy." Emma looked at Regina with the same sad look as Regina looked back up at her. "We have no choice, you have to go." It pained the brunette to say that and it pained Emma hearing it. She didn't want to go, but she looked at Regina letting out a breath saying; "okay."

The whole town stood by the town line waiting for Pan's curse to hit them and take them back home. Emma hugged everyone she knew as did Henry then went over to Snow and Charming hugging them tightly. Henry had let go to go and talk to Regina, he would miss his mother and she needed to know that he loved her. Emma hugged her parents for a while not wanting to let go of her family.

As Henry and Emma were getting ready to leave, Regina approached the blonde needing to get everything off her chest. "There's something I haven't told you," Regina breathed as Emma looked at her with tears in her eyes asking; "What not?" "When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind, including your memories," Regina spoke as Emma stared at her with a questionable look. "It's just what the curse does," The brunette explained as the blonde sighed looking down a bit.

"Storybrooke will no longer exist, it won't ever have existed. So these last years, will be gone from both your memories. And it'll just go back to being stories again" Regina explained as Emma took it in then asked; "What will happen to us?" Regina shook her head, "I don't know" she answered. The blonde thought about it and responded; "That doesn't sound like a happy ending." The brunette chuckled shaking her head answering the other; "it's not, but I can give you one."

Emma looked at Regina with hope in her eyes hearing that. "You can preserve our memories," she asked hoping that was the case. Regina stared into Emma's eyes shaking her head. "No," she answered before continuing; "I can do what I did to everyone else in this town." The brunette smiled at Emma as they stared at each other for a brief moment. "I give you new ones" She offered. The blonde looked at the other kind of confused explaining; "You cursed them, they were miserable." Regina nodded her head in understanding, but she retorted back; "They didn't have to be."

Emma stared at her seeing the truth in the other's eyes before Regina grabbed her hand holding it. "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry" the brunette looked back at Henry smiling as he walked over to her. Emma stared at her with a smile and tears in her eyes. "You would have never given him up. You'll have always been together" The brunette smiled with tears in her eyes as well.

The blonde with Henry by her side looked at Regina grateful for her gift. "You would do that," she asked with a cheerful hint in her tone. "When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted. Emma shook her head wanting to cry again, "But it won't be real" she said sadly. "Well your past won't, but your future will" Regina smiled looking down at Henry. "Now go," she told them looking back up at Emma with another smile.

"There isn't much time left or the curse will be here any minute" Regina looked down at Henry as they hugged. Emma watched them then stared at Regina starting to tear up again. Snow walked over kissing Emma's head before backing up.

Just as Emma was walking back to her car, Regina moved forward grabbing her arm turning her back around. "**Don't forget me," **she said cupping Emma's cheek in her hand. Emma stared at Regina leaning into her touch. "**I won't remember anything else,"** she said back leaning in to kiss her lightly before going back to her bug and driving off with Henry as the smoke took everyone and the town was gone.

Exactly one year later, Henry and Emma had the life they wanted, but of course they didn't know about their past. Just as the two were sitting down for breakfast there was a knock at the door Henry had asked if someone was coming over. But Emma wasn't expecting anyone, so she got up when the knock got louder telling Henry to stay where he was. The blonde answered the door and right on the other side was the brunette.

"Em," Regina smiled stepping closer to the woman. Emma looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape pushing her hand to her chest. "Whoa, do I know you" she asked not wanting to let a stranger inside. "Look I need your help, something's happened something terrible, your family (including her) is in trouble" she explained. Emma looked at Regina with a sort of angry expression. "My family is right here who are you," she retorted back. "An old friend, look I know you can't remember me, but I can make you" Regina explained stepping forward grabbing Emma's head kissing her hard. Emma had wide eyes as they kissed before pushing Regina back.

With true loves kiss all the memories were coming back to her and she remembered everything. "Regina," she breathed pulling the brunette back to her kissing her once more. **"You remember**,**"** Regina smiled caressing her cheek. "**I wouldn't** **remember anything else,"** Emma smiled back pressing her head to Regina's pecking her lips.

**A/N: I did change Hook to Regina and I did add a little only because well like I stated this is what should have happened in my opinion. Do hope you all enjoyed and please leave feedback it's appreciated. **


End file.
